Give Into Temptation
by DivaDiamond
Summary: You dream about me like I dream about you. You want me just as much as I want you. We should just....give in....."
1. Chapter 1

Saturday night and nobody can be innocent for what happens......

"Yo, Chad!" Zeke said.

"Sup?"

"Man, this party! All these fine girls!"

"Yeah," Chad said sounding not interested.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I was just looking for someone."

"Have fun, man! I have my eye on someone right now!" Zeke said walking away.

Chad was just standing there watching as Zeke approached the girl. Chad shook his head. There was one thing bothering Chad. He wanted someone. He knew he had to get her. He talked to some of his friends waiting for her to come but he didn't see her. Then he saw his friend Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella.

"Troy!"

"Hey Chad."

"Hey!" Gabriella said.

"Hey Gaby, where's Taylor?"

"You know I haven't seen her since we got here."

"Really?" Chad asked. He was so confused. If Taylor was here how come he has seen everyone else but her. "Maybe she went home early?"

"No, told me," Gaby said.

"Ok, well I'll see you guys later." Chad said.

"OK!"

* * *

Time went by and Chad didn't see who he was looking for. He decided that it was time to leave.

But then the lights went out! Then a dim light came on from the stage.

"I know ya'll didn't think that the party was over. This party is just getting started!" the DJ said.

The beat of the music started to play and you can see someone's shadow. No one knew who it was but they sure were about to get the surprise of their life. The curtain rose and Taylor was standing there with a very seductive smile on her face.

The beat stopped. Everyone was surprised. Chad stood there in amazement. He slowly walked up to the front of the stage. He couldn't believe it was Taylor. She was dressed in a dark blood red halter silk fitted dress that was thigh length, it showed all of her curves and she had on black heels. Her hair was down in half curls and she had a light touch of make up on.

Chad's heart started to beat fast and he just couldn't take his eyes off of Taylor.

"Is that Taylor Mckessie?!" Chad heard a guy say.

"Yeah….Damn!" Another guy said.

All the guys were drooling over Taylor and some of the girls looked at her in envy.

"Sexually healing come and rescue me," Taylor started to sing. "Cause the way that he move got a girl wanna do something."

The beat of the music started again.

Look what you've done to me  
I'm losing my mind  
You've got the best of me  
And it feels so right  
You've got a way you work me  
It's workin me I  
I can't help my emotions when you're dancin close to me

Taylor danced slowly, hypnotizing Chad and the other guys to keep their eyes on her. Her moves were always slow and seductive. Chad was really enjoying watching Taylor. He knew he wasn't the only one enjoying it though!

Sexually healing come and rescue me  
(Come and rescue me)  
Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh  
Cause the way that he move got a girl wanna do something  
Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh

There's only one of you  
Cause you're the real deal  
I'm wearing the ring if you feel the way I feel  
I'm trying hard to fight your sexual appeal  
I can't help my emotions when you're dancin close to me

She seductively walked off stage and to the audience. She headed straight towards Chad. Still singing she walked around him looking at him up and down. Taylor grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up to the stage with her. There a chair waiting. Chad sat down in the chair and anticipating Taylor's next move.

Sexually healing come and rescue me  
(Come and rescue me)  
Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh  
Cause the way that he move got a girl wanna do something  
Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh

Taylor sat on Chad's lap. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck. She could feel his now growing erection. Then she got up and danced around him.

Sexually healing come and rescue me  
(Come and rescue me)  
Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh  
Cause the way that he move got a girl wanna do something  
Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh Ohh

Taylor sung the last part of the song and sat on Chad's lap again. The crowd cheered and of course this would be the talk of the next day and the next. The curtain went down.

"You were amazing," Chad said to Taylor as he followered her back stage.

"Thank you. I need to get out of here, though. All of those guys are probably going acting an ass if I stay any longer."

"Yeah, well it's too late for that. But I can take you home."

"Thank you, Chad."

Quietly leaving, They got into Chad's car and headed to Taylor's house. They didn't say anything to each other. Once there, Chad turned the car off and sighed.

Taylor smiled knowing she had him right were she wanted him. "Chad, you can come inside with me if you want. I mean just for a while. I know your probably tired."

Chad looked at her searching in her eyes for an answer. An answer for a question he was confused about. "Sure, why not?"

They got out the car and Chad followed Taylor close behind. He looked at her up and down as she walked. She unlocked the door.

"You can go sit on the couch. I'm going to go get out this dress."

"ok," Chad was a little hesitant.

Taylor smiled walking upstairs. Chad sat down. He didn't know what to do nor what would happen. His feelings for Taylor was getting the best of him. He wanted her so bad.

"Chad, can you come help me?" he heard Taylor from upstairs.

He jumped up but then he had this awkward feeling. He shook it off. "Taylor?" he said slowly walking into her room.

His mouth dropped when he saw her. She was standing there, dress in a red silk robe, which was thigh lenth. He wondered what she had on underneath or if she did have something on underneath.

Taylor walked towards him slolwy. "I need your help," she whispered.

"What is it that you need help with?"

"I need you to take this robe off of me and show me how good of a man you can be."

Chad slowly wrapped his arms around Taylor and pulled her to him. He kissed her slowly. Then he kissed down her neck.

"That feels so good," Taylor moaned.

Taylor grabbed his hand and walked over to the bed. She sat him down. She bent over to kiss him then started to unbuckle his belt. She pulled away from him and Chad untied her robe and......A LOUD BEEPING NOISE??????? That's not right.

Chad woke up turning off his alarm and trying to understand why that dream felt so real. He got up out of bed and got ready for school.

* * *

Chad was in the hall way with Troy, Zeke, Jason, and some other guys when he saw Taylor walking from her locker with Gaby, Kelsi, and Martha. She looked at him and gave him a smile. He didn't know what to do. He stood there wanting to grab her and kiss her right in the middle of the hallway. He knew there was no way in hell that was going to happen. Taylor had this side of mystery. She played hard to get and that made Chad want her and know her more. He wasn't going to give up until he knew what Taylor was really about.....


	2. MaybeMaybe Not

Maybe…..Maybe Not

Taylor was walking down the hall alone when she felt someone grab her arm and pint her against the wall. She gasped. Chad slowly moved closer to her as their hearts start pounding.

"Shh…."

"……"

"Are you going to the Halloween party?"

"……"

"You can answer me."

"You told me to be quiet."

"Very funny," Chad frowned.

Taylor smiled. "Maybe…..maybe not. Why do you want to know Mr. Danforth?"

"I just wanted to know."

Taylor smirked. "I hope you weren't thinking you could get me in bed with you that easily. I'm not an easy girl."

"No, that didn't even cross my mind. Now why would you think that?"

"Because I can feel it……literally," Taylor said glancing down at Chad's pants. "Don't get too excited because you're not guaranteed to get something. I mean unless you can be a good boy."

"I don't understand you, Taylor."

"You never will."

She gently pushed him out the way and walked down the hall leaving him stunned. Chad was getting frustrated trying to understand Taylor and trying to get inside her head. He just couldn't do it. She was a mystery that was so difficult to solve.

* * *

Later that day, Taylor saw Chad and signaled him to follow her. They were in an empty class room alone. Taylor closed the door and locked it.

"Why are we in here?"

"You talk too much," she replied pressing her index finger on his lips.

Taylor pushed him hard against the wall and kissed him roughly. Then Chad kissed her back harder and pulled her closer to him. He lifted her up and sat her on a desk. Taylor's hands roamed underneath his shirt feeling his rock hard abs. Taylor gave him full access, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands ran threw his hair as he pulled her closer to him.

She gasped as he ran his hands down her back slowly. She arched her back. She grabbed him by his shirt pulling him even closer to her. Chad deepened the kiss. He couldn't get enough of the way Taylor felt. It felt like they were on fire. Chad's hands slowly went up Taylor's thighs, and pushed her legs up higher around his waist. Chad kissed down Taylor's neck making her moan even more.

Running his hands under her shirt, he stopped when he got to her breasts. He continued kissing downward as he stopped at her neck. He cupped her breasts. Taylor threw her head back and gave a low moan at what he was doing to her.

Chad went back up to Taylor's lips. His hands left her breasts and back to her thighs. His hands went up slowly driving Taylor crazy. Before he could go any farther, Taylor pulled back and smiled, catching her breath. Then she kissed Chad again but this kiss was brief.

"That felt real good. Maybe we can do it again……and even a lot more," Taylor whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, maybe….."

"Don't look like that, Chad. I know you're disappointed. Like I said earlier, you are guaranteed something, only if you keep being a good boy."

"I will be waiting then."

"Ok," Taylor smiled seductively.

Taylor got down from the desk and left. About 5 minutes later, Chad left out. He was full of mixed emotions. The feelings of confusion, lust, passion, urgency, but more importantly love. If only he could know how Taylor really felt. It would be a lot easier for him to tell her that he truly loves her.


	3. More To Give

More To Give

Thursday, you can say that, that was a good day because it's the day before Friday. Well for Chad, it was more like a terrible Thursday. Well first of all he was still confused about Taylor. Second…..damn the girl had him hooked! He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stand that he couldn't have her like he wanted to. He couldn't control his feelings. He saw Taylor and decided to go have a "talk" with her.

"Hey, Taylor," Chad said.

Taylor acted like she didn't hear him. She walked away without saying a word. Chad was so confused. He had no idea why Taylor wasn't talking to him. Did he do something wrong. Chad was trying to get her attention all day but it seemed Taylor wasn't interested. Even if it was just one of those "talk" type things, Chad needed Taylor. He needed to feel her and hold her close to him. Taylor made it so difficult for Chad to understand her. How could he, if he couldn't get close to her. Chad knew that Taylor meant more to him then a fling or just some one that can please him for the moment. He wanted a real relationship with Taylor.

After school Chad saw Taylor and he just left her alone just until he could figure out what to do. He went home and went straight to his room. He sat on his bed not knowing what to do. All he could do for now was think.

* * *

Taylor was the only girl that could make him feel that way. She wasn't a girl that would play with your emotions. She was a girl that would do anything to please her man her man. Her man was Chad of course. She kept him locked down. Chad was sexually attracted to Taylor. Taylor never thought Chad would be attracted to her that way. Chad didn't either. Like said before, Chad didn't want just that.

He coudn't take it anymore. He needed her....NOW. Chad ran down stairs, got in his car and went straight to Taylor's house. She didn't live too far from him. He sat there for a minute wondering how he was going to act. What if her parents are home? What could he say? He sighed and got out the car. He grew nervous the closer he came to the door. When he approached the door he could feel his heart jump. He rung the doorbell.

He held his head down until he heard the door opening. He was glad to see that it was Taylor.

"Hey, Chad. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know why you ignored me today when I tried to talk to you."

"Chad, I would never ignore you."

"Well Taylor, It seems that you did because I was standing right by you and you acted like I was invisible."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, because you wanted to have another "talk" with me. You have to know the right time and place for that."

"You still ignored me for no reason, Taylor."

Taylor gave him a sad look then she smiled. "Ok then. Well let's do this. The right place and the right time is now. So I can make up the misunderstanding."

Taylor pulled him by his shirt to come inside. Chad closed the door and locked it. They went into the living room and Chad sat down on the couch. Taylor smiled and she sat on his lap and straddled him. Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist pulling her closer. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"Well, I ask you a couple of questions. For each answer I like the answer you give, you will get something. If I don't, you get nothing. I won't be that cold, it all depends. How about that?"

"That's fair enough."

"K. First question. Would you be an ass and use me then cheat on me or would be commited to only me?"

"I don't want to be considered an ass and that would never cross my mind to cheat. I will always be there."

"Very strong answer Mr. Danforth."

Taylor smiled and took her shirt off. She kissed him slowly. "How was that?"

"Your sure do know how turn me on."

"Of couse I do. Next question. Would you be rough or think that I was too much of a girly girl to take it?"

"It doesn't matter to me. It's how you want it."

Taylor smiled and lifted Chad shirt over his head. Then she unbuckled his pants.

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

"That's a question we both know the answer to."

Taylor smiled. She kissed him hard. Chad rubbed up and down Taylor's back. He slowly unhooked her bra. Taylor pulled back. She took her bra of fully. Chad was mesmorized. Chad cupped her breast. He kissed her breast and took one in his mouth. It was pleasure for Taylor. She moaned when she felt his tongue. Taylor threw her head back. Chad kissed up to her neck and went up to her lips. Taylor's hand rubbed down Chad's hard abs to his large growing bulge. She slowly rubbed his erection through his boxers. Chad groaned trying to keep calm. Taylor knew he couldn't stand being tortured.

Taylor started to grind on Chad slowly. Chad groaned louder.

"I want you so bad, Taylor."

"I know, you make a girl want more but its just not the right time."

"Very tempting."

"I know I am. But it's so much fun being real slow about this."

"Yeah, you're having fun."

"Awe Chad, don't be dissapointed."

Chad kissed Taylor trying to make her give in but she wouldn't.

"Chad, your not playing the game fair."

"This game shouldn't have rules."

"Well it's my game and if I say there are rules, there are rules. If you don't play fair you don't get anything."

Chad didn't know what to say. He sat back on the couch. Taylor put her index finger over Chad's lips.

"I'm not going to dissapoint you. You just have to be patient."

Chad sighed. Taylor got up and put her bra back on and her shirt. Chad put his shirt back on and buckled his pants back up. Taylor walked him to the door. Chad grabbed Taylor by her waist and kissed her. Taylor moaned in the kiss.

"I will see you later," Chad said.

"You know you will."

Chad smiled and walked to his car. Taylor watched him drive off.

Chad couldn't believe what happened. He enjoyed it....alot. Taylor knew how to make him want more. The question is, will he actually get it?


	4. Midnight Treat

Midnight Treat

Chad was suffering. He wanted Taylor so bad. He needed her more than ever. Chad couldn't stand it anymore so he went to take a shower. He thought that the feeling he had would go away for a while. He sighed and thoughts of Taylor came into his mind. It wasn't working for him. How did she do this to him? Why is he so attracted to her? It's know need to keep asking the same questions knowing that the answer will never come so easily.

Chad got out the shower, dried himself off and put his boxers on. He was surprised that he wasn't the only one there in his room.

"Taylor!"

She was sitting on the egde of his bed smiling.

"Hey, Chad."

"How did you get in here?"

"Your mother was very nice. I told her that I was a friend of yours and she said that you were in your room," Taylor explained get up.

"You picked a good time to come here."

"I know I did. Oh, and your mother said to tell you that she and your father will be out for a while. That leaves you and me alone. Unless you want me to leave." Taylor couldn't take her eyes off of Chad's body. "At first I thought that you were looking so sexy in your basketball uniform but now I see that you look even sexier with only your boxers on."

Chad could only look at Taylor.

"What is it, Chad? You don't want me to be here?" Taylor pouted.

"I do want you here."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well stop acting so tense and relax."

Taylor smiled again and kissed him lightly. She grabbed his arm pulling him to the bed. Chad sat down and Taylor sat on top of him, straddling him. She kissed him again but this time with more force.

"Now Mr. Danforth, I have a special treat for you. You've been so good and I know how you been feeling lately. So let me help ease it."

Chad didn't know what Taylor was talking about.....until she started to pull his boxers down slowly.

"I've never let a girl do this before."

"Well Mr. Danforth, I've never done this either but I know both of us are going to enjoy this."

Taylor lowers her mouth onto Chad's already increasingly hard-on, swirling her tongue, making Chad groan. She then takes him from her mouth, running her tongue along his length and then she slowly takes him back in her mouth. Chad's hand pushes her head further into his lap. Taylor keeps going, until she feels Chad spill his seed down her throat.

Taylor smiled. She knew Chad wanted more.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"If you want. But yes, I want you to."

Chad breathes had an expression of pleasure once Taylor took him in her mouth again. She took more of him. Taylor gripped him and sucked him harder. Chad tensed up and Taylor stopped. She smiled. Chad was still painfully hard. Taylor slowly took him back into her mouth, stroking his length. He groaned. Chad caught his breath, looking down at Taylor. She licked her lips. She got back up and kissed him. Chad started to unbutton Taylor's shirt.

"No, no. Even though I can say that I benefited. That was your treat."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well first, you need to put on some close before your parents get home."

Taylor sat on the other side of Chad and watched him as he put on some jeans and shirt. He sat back down staring in her eyes.

"What?"

Chad kissed Taylor. He pulled her closer to him.

"I know what you're trying to do?"

"What is that?"

"I'm not telling. Mr. Danforth don't start getting impatient."

Chad sighed. Taylor smiled.

"It will be worth the wait."

It was time for Taylor to go home and Chad's parents were on there way back. Chad came down stairs with Taylor to walk her out. Taylor kissed Chad again.

Chad opened the door and surprise to see that his parents were right at the front door.

"Well hello, Mr. and Mrs. Danforth," Taylor said sweetly.

"Hello, Taylor, did you have a good time studying with Chad are did he give you a hard time?" Mrs. Danforth asked.

Taylor looked at Chad and smiled. "No, we had a great time! I better get going. I'll see you later, Chad and it was very nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Danforth."

"....Bye.....Taylor," Chad spoke nervously.

Chad closed the door with his parents still standing by him.

"She's a very sweet girl. You need a girl like that," his mother said going into the living room.

"You don't know what Taylor is capable of," Chad thought going up stairs. For the rest of the night Chad couldn't stop thinking about Taylor and that treat she gave him. The more she teases and he gets close to her, the more he wants her and the more this mystery of getting to know the truth about Taylor gets more interesting.


	5. What's Next For Us

What's Next For Us

It was the night of the Halloween Party. Chad dressed as Zorro. He couldn't think of anything else. He lefted his house 15 minutes before the party was started. He wanted to get there first just in case he sees Taylor. Time went by and alot of people came. No sign of Taylor. Chad knew that he really wanted her. It wasn't that he wanted her just to sleep with, he wanted her because he loves her and he wants her to really know that. After all this time, Chad never thought that he would be so attracted to her.

3 hours later, Taylor finally came. You could say she was fashionably late. She wore a tight dark purple strapless dress, black high heels, and she had the mask that matched her dress, which only covered her eyes. Chad saw her and his mouth dropped. he quickly went over to her.

"Hey, Tay."

"Chad, the sexy hero."

He smiled. " I guess you can say that. Who do you suppose to be?"

Taylor got closer to him."I can be whoever you want me to be," she whispered in his ear.

Taylor pulled Chad to the dance floor.

"I would love to dance with you."

As the song played Taylor moved slowly to the beat. Taylor grinded on Chad. His hands moved up and down her side. She teased him, like always.

They danced to a couple of songs but Taylor got bored quickly. She turned to Chad.

"They are playing the same damn songs. Why don't we just leave and have our private party?"

"It's find by me. I just want to be with you."

"Keep up the sweet talk, Mr. Danforth and you might get something special tonight."

Taylor took her and Chad's mask off. She grabbed Chad's hand and guided him to the exit. They left and no one noticed. They drove around until Chad found an empty parking lot. Chad turned the car off and sat back. Taylor smiled and sat on Chad's lap.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't want to just sit there."

Chad smiled and kissed Taylor. His hands slowly ran up Taylor's thighs. Taylor moaned. Chad kissed down Taylor's neck and she bit her bottom lip.

But it had to be something to mess up the mood....Taylor's cell phone rung.

"Don't answer it."

"It may be my mom. It will only take a minute."

Taylor reached over to get her purse and got her phone. She looked and saw that it was her mom.

"Hello."

'Hey, sweetie, are you having fun at the party?"

Taylor looked at Chad. "I'm having a great time."

"Well that's good. You're father and I aren't going to be coming home like we planned. We are staying for 3 more days. You know how your great aunt is."

"Yeah, ok. See you in 3 days then."

"Ok. I want you to be safe."

"I am. Don't worry. Love you."

"Love you."

Taylor hung up. She gave Chad this devilish grin. "I have the house all to myself for 3 days and I need someone to keep me company."

"I would never leave you by yourself."

"Oh, I wasn't worried. I knew you wouldn't. So what's it's going to be?"

"I think we should get going before we get caught in this parking lot."

"I think we should, too. I don't think what we want to do would work out in a parking lot."

Now what's going to happen?......


	6. Our Pleasure

Our Pleasure

Chad arrived at Taylor's house in no time. They couldn't wait any longer. They got out the car and Taylor quickly opened the front door. She was about to run up stairs but Chad grabbed her as he close the front door. He kissed her passionately. Taylor started walking backwards into the living room. She pulled Chad by his shirt and pushed him down on the couch. She got on top of him and kissed him with more force.

"I can't take this anymore," Taylor whispered getting off of him.

She took his hand and guided him upstairs. When they were in her room, she closed the door and pushed Chad down on the bed. Taylor smiled and crawled on top of him. She kissed him lightly.

"You dream about me, just like I dream about you. You want me just like I want you. Why don't we both just give and let this be one hell of a night."

"I don't mind."

Chad rolled Taylor over on her back. He kissed her neck, took off her shoes and unzipped her dress, sliding it off of her. He licked down her body. He slowly pulled her panties down. Taylor closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip and grabbed his hair. Chad kisses the inside of her thighs, making her moan. She gasped feeling him closer to her center. He kissed her clit. Taylor moaned at his hot breath against her. A tingling feeling travelled down her spine. He continued with his tongue was on her and inside her. Taylor moaned loudly. He bit down softly. Chad raised his head up, licking his lips. He came up to Taylor kissing her. The taste was amazing. Taylor flipped him over.

"I can't be the only one naked. It wouldn't be fair."

She lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. She unzipped his pants, removing them along with his boxers. Before Taylor could do anything else Chad flipped her back over.

"I guess you want to take over?" Taylor smiled.

"I'm going to make love to you all night."

Chad towered over Taylor, about to take pleasure. No more games. Taylor was ready, wrapping her legs around his waist. She relaxed her body. Chad's hands moved to her hips. He was so gentle with her.....well for that moment. He came so deep into her body, fulfilling her every desire. The feeling was getting stronger and stronger. Taylor held her breath as Chad pushed into her more. It felt so good to her. Their hearts beating faster. Both of them were burning with heat, passion and lust for one another.

Chad eased himself further into her.

"Chad..." Taylor whispered hungrily, her hands clawing in his back.

Chad continued to thrust into her, kissing her neck.

"Ooh Chad, right there."

Chad pulled Taylor up, setting her on her knees. Chad positioned himself behind her. He gripped her hips, pulling her back. Taylor gasped as Chad inched deep inside. His slow movement drove her crazy. Chad began to thrust faster and harder. Taylor gripped the sheets. She raised up with her back against Chad's chest. Chad cupped Taylor's breast. Taylor put her hands on the back of Chad head as she turned her head and tilted a little, kissing him.

Taylor slowly turned around and pushed Chad down. Her hands on his chest, she lowered herself onto him. Taylor closed her eyes and moaned. She took it slow, riding him. He groaned and his hands rested on her hips, guiding her every thrust. Their temperatures were rising, headboard was banging, and the sound of Taylor screaming turned Chad on even more. Chad made her go faster. She leaned forward and kissed him hard.

They couldn't get enough. They wouldn't stop until their bodies told them to. Taylor was hot and the temptation had her going out of control. Taylor rolled on her back. She gazed into Chad's eyes. She saw not only lust but love. This wasn't just a game to them, even though they made it seem that way. They truly loved each other.

Within a few minutes, their slow movements went faster. Chad was thrusting through Taylor's orgasms. He kissed her neck as he pounded into her. Taylor exploded with pleasure as she gave into her orgasm, arching her back. Chad pounded faster and harder. He tensed up. With one last, hard thrust, he released into Taylor. She moaned in his ear. Chad rolled off her and to the side. Both were trying to regain control of their breathing.

Chad wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest.

"I told you this was worth waiting for."

"Yeah." Chad watched Taylor as she was falling asleep. He kissed her forehead softly. And he too fell asleep.

* * *

Taylor woke up and saw Chad staring at her.

"You know I would think that it's strange for you to be staring at me like that," Taylor joked.

Chad didn't say anything. He kissed her softly and pulled her on top of him.

"Taylor, last night wasn't just a one night thing....you know that right?"

"Yeah....how do you feel about me?"

"I love you. If that's what you want to know."

"Well yeah, I did want to know that."

"Do you love me?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes I do."

"I never knew you had such a bad girl side."

"Well Mr. Danforth, it's alot you don't know about me. It's alot I don't know about you."

"I'm going to find out everything about you."

"And how do plan on doing that?"

"I can't tell you then you will make it harder."

"Oh, baby, of course it's going to be a challenge anyway!" Taylor kissed Chad. "You know what I want know more than anything?"

What?"

"I want a repeat of last night. You really got me hot."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Chad said, rolling Taylor on her back.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her neck. Taylor sighed as her finger ran through his hair.

If the walls could talk.....they would say this is one hell of scene!!!!


	7. I Can't Be Solved

I Can't Be Solved

Monday, the start of the school week. As always it could turn out very suprising! Good day, Bad day, Ok day, whatever. Well with Chad it didn't matter because he knew that he had someone that could take all that away from him and would so the same.

Taylor was walking down the hall, getting all the guys attention.

"Imma hit that later on," one guy said cockly refering to Taylor.

Taylor stopped and looked at the guy. "You're not going to be hitting anything. I already got a man that can do that. Even if I didn't have a man, you wouldn't be on my mind anyway because you're not my type."

Taylor kept walking and saw Chad at his locker, deciding to go "tease" him and show that guy what she meant. As Chad closed his locker Taylor pushed him slightly against the lockers, kissing him hard. Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor pulling her closer. Taylor pulled away smiling.

"That was just a taste of what's going to happen later on."

"I can't wait. I want to get you out your clothes now."

"I would love that but we have to wait until later. You also need to tell these boys that I'm already taken by you."

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll take care of it."

"K. Remember one thing."

"What?"

"I can't be solve easily."

Taylor kissed him once more and started to walk away. While she walked away she sung a familiar song....

"Sexually healing come and rescue me, cause the way that he move got a girl wanna do something."

Taylor turned around and winked at Chad. She saw how shocked he was. She smiled and continued walking to her class.

Chad didn't know how Taylor knew that song.....meaning how did she know that was the song he dreamed about her singing. He has never told anyone. But Chad got his girl. He already had her but she was teasing him. Chad didn't want Taylor just to sleep with. He wanted her because.....well she's a good girl duing the day that has her mind on her books but at night she's a bad girl. Chad loved everything about Taylor. He wasn't worried about anything. He knew he would have alot of fun getting to know more about Taylor and vise versa. Chad also knew that once he solves one mystery there is another one that comes. That's just the game they played!!!!


End file.
